KagePro: Random posts
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: Random Kagepro-related stories. IOt could be Humor/ Feels/ Horror depends. ;)
1. Chapter 1: KonoEne

**Hi!** I'm posting a story again._ Screw me_. Anyways.,_ I like to create_ feelsy stries so i tried **KonoEne**... ;3;. **Hope you like it.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**KonoEne:**_

_Hibiya was forced to go to the market with Kido, Seto and Kano._

_Momo and Mary joined too._

Leaving Konoha and Shintaro behind.

_"Where is everyone...?"_. The white-haired tall guy asked as he looked around the unusually quiet hideout.

_"everyone is out., probably it's just you and me."_. Shintaro said, From his voice., He's irritated.

_"Ahh i see."_. Konoha nodded, with his usual emotionless pale face.

_"I'll just go to the restroom."_. Shintaro placed his phone on the table.

**"Ahhh Mou...! Master kept on ignoring me this days!". Ene shouted.**

_"Ene-san"_. Konoha went closer to the phone.

_Ene, Trying to hide her feelings, Smiled and greeted him._

_"So, how are you today?! Konoha-san?". _**Ene asked cheerfully.**

_"Hungry"_. Konoha replied.

**_"Ahahaha...just like you...how you used to be.._**".Ene whispered.

_"What?"_. Konoha asked her.  
><em>"Ehhh nothing! hehehe...So...what do you think-<em>". Ene was about to finish her sentence but Konoha interrupted.

**_"Why do people smile?"_.** Konoha asked her.

_"Ehehe...People smile when th__ey're happy! When they f**eel Happiness!**_". Ene replied.

_**"Happiness."**_. Konoha said.  
><em>"Eh?<em>". Ene asked him.

_"What...is...Happiness?"_. Konoha stared at Ene, With his usual face.

_"T-that's so sudden...why-"_. Ene couldn't answer.

_"I'm asking because i saw Kido-san and Kano-san quarelling again, but Kano-san is always smiling. Momo-san always smiles and Hibiya-san, Sometimes, Smiles too. Seto and Mary smiles together. Shintaro-san rarely smiles but **you always smile...**"_. Konoha continued.

_"Ehehehe...t-that's-"_. Ene was interrupted again by Konoha.

_"You said people smile when they're happy...**Are you always happy?**_". Konoha continued to stare at Ene.

Ene, trying to contain her feelings., replied,

_"Yes...why do you ask?"._

_"You see...**I don't know if i ever felt Happiness** but...**I think i remember a time i did felt it..**_.". Konoha replied to Ene.

"...". Ene Was curious at what he'll say.

_**"...Yes...I remember a faint figure of a girl...she rarely smiles...but...when she does...I smile too...I think it's called Happiness...isn't it?**_". Konoha replied to Ene.

_"...Ehehehehe..."._ Ene replied to Konoha, She faked a smile again.

"...". Konoha stared at her.

"_...Then...I guess...You're not happy right now..."_. Konoha said to her.

_"Eh...why?"_. Ene asked him

_"Because...Your smile...isn't the same as theirs...It's...different...are you hiding something, Ene-san? Because...You're already **crying..**._". Konoha went closer to Shintaro's phone.

_"Eh...heheh...it's nothing! Hahaha.._.". Ene said to him as she wiped it away, and regained her usual cheerful smile.

_"I see..."_. Konoha replied to her.

_".What's going on here?"_. Shintaro went out of the cr.

_"N-nothing master! hehehehe!"_. Ene began to tease Shintaro again.

...  
><em>"Why...is she crying...i want to know...<em>". Konoha whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: SetoMary

_**Seto invited Mary out.**_

"Eh? It's so dark...". Mary wraps her arms around Seto's arm.  
>Seto, by his usual calm and gentle attitude, Laughed slightly.<p>

"W-what?". Mary, blushing, ask him.

"Mary., Do you remember the time when i met you?". Seto stared at the Night sky, which is full of twinkling starts.

"Of course..Seto-kun! How would mary forget!". Mary giggled.

"Yeah...How could i forget too...?". Seto says it with a smile.

_Suddenly..._

_A firework was seen._

_A beautiful display of** green light.**_

"e-eh?". Mary was surprised.

_Seto smiled at her._

_A **red** bright light was seen next,_

_The sound it made, only made Mary's heart pound more._

"Mary...It's the same day today.". Seto held Mary's hands.

_Mary could only stare at Seto. She's blushing heavily._

"I'm so happy to be able to meet you...". Seto clasps Mary's hands tightly and closes his eyes as he held Mary's hands closer to His face., as if to kiss it.

"S-seto-kun?". Mary is blushing.

_Blue fireworks was next seen._  
><em>Followed by Violet<em>  
><em>Yellow<em>

"Mary... I like you...". Seto then opens his eyes and stares at Mary with kind eyes.

"S-seto-kun...". Mary is becoming speechless.

"Will you...go out with me...?". Seto smiled at her.

_Mary could only cry tears of Happiness as she gathers her strength to nod_

_and say, with a tearful but happy face._

"Yes!".

_Seto smiled like he never did before and hugged Mary._

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Seto-kun!"

_The next firework that was seen was green, immediately followed by pink._

_It filled the night sky._

**Meanwhile.**

"Idiot! I said that pink is second! Why did you fired red?". Kido smacked kano

"Ugh-I-it's not that bad now., right? ". Kano smiled.

"yeah...". Kido stared at Seto and Mary from a distance.  
>"Uwahhh so romantic!". Momo could only admire them.<br>"Lame...". Hibiya says blushing.  
>"Ehhhh your face doesn't agree! hehehe!". Momo hugged Hibiya<p>

"s-stop it!". Hibiya is blushing.  
>"Master! Isn't it beautiful?". EnE asked Shintaro<p>

A red firework was fired

"yeah...". Shintaro smiled.  
>"Food?". Konoha asked the dan<br>"Later". Kido says as she smiled..


End file.
